The Perfect Night
by Soundhawk
Summary: 'She could feel his warm breath and see the twinkle in his eyes. It was now her turn to blush and she moved her hand around his back, pulling him in.' Tratie, one-shot! Please read and review!


**A/N: I wanted to write a bit of Tratie so here it is. Please leave a review so I know what you think. Thanks guys!**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Night<strong>

The night was perfect. No clouds shrouded the starry sky and the moon dappled the strawberry fields. Below the fields, campers sat by a roaring campfire singing and dancing. In the distance the skyline was lit up, cars driving by while the many flats were lit a bright shade of yellow. Out here though, on top of this small hill looking down into the strawberry fields was Katie's favourite place. It was a small hill covered in vibrant green grass that glittered slightly in the starry light. A lone tree stood, starting to flower, a remembrance to all that had died in the Titan War. It was quiet except for the noise of jolly campers and this made it all the better. She sighed and felt herself relax, just looking at the rows of ripening fruit relieved stress for her. She didn't even realise when a hand lightly gripped he shoulder. It shook her patiently, trying to draw her attention. She turned slightly and was staring into the eyes of Travis. He smiled slightly and his blue eyes sparkled under his mop of curly brown hair. She narrowed hers, still not forgiving him for the chocolate Easter bunny trick. He had a more subdued look this evening and he sat next to her, close but not touching. He looked up to the stars and then turned to her.

"'Sup Katie" he said, scratching his head slightly and smiling. She didn't respond, she just looked hard at him. Should she forgive him? He sat there looking so innocent and sweet. He heart ached for him and she internally cursed herself, why did she think that? But he looked at her, that look. He looked…cute. After a moments silence she nodded and her eyes went back to the stars and more importantly, the Hercules constellation. Then he did something unexpected. "I'm sorry about the chocolate bunny prank" he said, blushing and drumming his fingers lightly.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled and nodded, "It's okay, it just annoys me sometime." Travis blushed a deeper shade of red and fell back onto the grass, gazing up at the stars. He looked to the tree then back and said solemnly, "I wish my brother was here." Katie wasn't surprised by this, she knew him and Connor did everything together but she felt a pang of disappointment that he wasn't happy just being here without anyone else, just the two of them.

"Yeah, it must be harsh without Connor being here" she said sharply, before regretting her tone. Why did she have this fuzzy feeling for him? She hated it. Travis laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, I don't mean Connor, I mean…Luke. We weren't really close but he was…family" he said, stifling a sob. Travis scrunched his eyes and quickly wiped them. "Being out here just reminds me of him, that's all" he said quietly. Katie felt a pang of sorrow and she drew slightly closer. A smile crossed his lips. She gave out a slight gasp as his arms latched around her waist and pulled to the ground next to him. Getting into a more comfortable position, she lay next to Travis. His arm went around her shoulder and she slowly moved closer. She didn't even know why she was doing this; her body was just moving automatically. He glanced down to her and licked his lips.

"Still, there is always a light in the darkness and a reason to be happy" he said, nudging her and bringing his face next to hers. She could feel his warm breath and see the twinkle in his eyes. It was now her turn to blush and she moved her hand around his back, pulling him in. Their lips touched and she felt the dryness of them, the warmness. After a few seconds they parted and Travis nudged her. "I want us to be together" he then whispered into her ears. Their eyes locked and Katie nodded, her heart beating faster. This night was just perfect.


End file.
